Konan's love
by Spirtblade627
Summary: Kohana was transformer into a boy for six years, now she released the seal and is starting new, with a family and friends. but will she be able to stop Tobi? will she ever find her mother? if she does will you be sorry for what happens to Nagato? Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was starting to go through change, when Naruto looked at Sasuke he found himself getting lost in his eyes. But this was completely normal, why? Because Naruto Uzamaki wasn't really a boy, he was a girl with a transformation on.

A seal was placed on her when she was eight when some men tried to violate the demon bitch. This why it saved her from such a fate; but she was tired of it. She wanted people to see her as a girl she was, everyone thought that Naruto was the demon brat so it was possible that everyone would leave her alone if she had the seal broken.

She decided to go see the Hokage about it. She entered his office and looked at him.

"Um, Old man, er Hokage-Sama can we speak alone with no Anbu; unless Neko is here, she can stay." The Third nodded and excused the Anbu besides Neko.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked her stroking his beard.

"um, I want to remove the transformation seal." Naruto said.

This surprised the third he thought after those men trying to violate her six years ago she wouldn't want to ever remove it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yea, no one thinks that I'm a girl now and that Naruto is the demon brat, so I'd be safe." The thirds nods.

"I will release the seal then, but to make sure you are not harmed I will place you under protection of two of my most trusted Ninja." Hizuren told her.

Then he made a few hand seals and tapped her forehead. A plume of smoke appeared around her and when it cleared was a girl with blue hair going down to her shoulders with a paper flower in her hair, fair skin and early developed breasts, at least small C-cups.

"Um can I get some different clothes?" she asks, not liking her look in the orange jump suit.

"I have some." Neko was now next to her with some clothes. She had long purple hair, a cat mask and the Anbu uniform.

"Thanks Neko-Chan!" she said and took them. " Can I change?" she asked the hokage.

"Of course."

**. . . . .**

The Hokage was now grumbling as he waited outside his office.

"Wow these look good! And the are so comfy!" She said to Neko.

She was in a kimono with her flower designs on it with it's skirt part cut short to her thighs (think of temari's outfit at the Chunin exams.) and a fishnet bodysuit under it; with black ninja sandals.

"you can come back in Hokage-Sama!" Neko called.

"yes now as I was saying for protection, you will a more suitable place to live." He turns to Neko as she spoke.

"She can live with me, she will have good housing and protection." She said.

"Very well then, this a A-Rank mission so you will receive A-Rank pay every three months along with pay to support her."

"Yes Hokage-Sama."

"Also I will need a another ninja to protect her. hmmm, how about your former captain, Inu? It won't be a problem if Kakashi stays and help protect her will it?" he then feels a hue flare of KI and Neko with her sword drawn in front of him.

"don't you dare say that prick's name! I will not have him inside my home! Or did you forget about the complaint I filed about him which lead him to quit Anbu?" She asks.

"oh right, he won't stay no, no, no." the hokage said obviously scared.

"What did he do to you Neko-Chan?"

"Well, my sweet flower. He told me on a mission to distract some guards with my body," she nodded knowing what she meant. "also on the same mission her groped my breasts and ass, and tried to have to do it with me." She said and she nodded knowing again what she meant already planning to kill Inu when she saw him.

"Okay, we still need another ninja though that I can trust, and maybe one that can train her too, along with you who will protect her."

"Well, I'm currently living with my friend Anko Mitarashi, as for who can train her lets see… I could train her in weapons and Taijutsu, Anko could train her in Ninjutsu, and lets get Kurenai she can train her in Genjutsu." She told him.

"that is good, we could use a ninja with that set of skills, but Kurenai it the mentor of Hinata Hyuga right now."

"Hinata-chan? I know her she's really nice but stutters a lot an blushes and faints sometimes whenever the girls talk about doing Sasuke." She told them.

"Hmmm, that would be a problem for a ninja…" the third said, "how about we also put her under you three?" he asks.

"That would be a good thing, but I don't know any of the Hyuga's Taijutsu but I'm sure I could help her make a variation that suits her." Neko said.

"Yay! Hinata-Chan gonna train with us!" the youngest of the three cheered.

"we might need a third person seeing as they will most likely be in a squad then." Neko stated.

"Yes I have just the girl, she has just arrived in the village, and I'm sure she would like to be on your team and tutelage." He told them. "Know this is for you." The hokage tossed Naruto a scroll and letter.

She opened it and started to read.

_Child,_

_ I am deeply sorry for what I did to you but I had no choice it was the only way to stop the nine tailed fox to seal into a child, into you. you will most likely be hated, but it was the only way, I imagine you figured it out by know what you contain but for an apology inside are the instructions for some of both me and and my wife's most prized jutsu that can only be opened by you. I hope you will find happiness._

_ We found you recently right before the attack, I hope you will be okay, all was with you was a note saying your name and a photo which is in closed in the scroll, your name, your true name is Kohana, my wife Kushina commented on how beautiful name it was and I agree._

_ Now the jutsu instructions we put in the scroll are the following, which you will not have trouble performing._

_ The Hiraishin jutsu, which is my personal signature technique._

_ The Rasengan, another one of my signature techniques._

_ The Four symbols seal which can seal powerful beasts and people with vast amounts of chakra, also it can seal off one's chakra_

_ Chakra Chains Jutsu, which is my wife's Technique._

_ Shadow clone Jutsu_

_ I hope you will become a great ninja and can control the Kyubi._

_ Sincerely Minato Namikaze._

Kohana, was shocked that the fourth would give her such techniques but not at what she contained she was told when she was twelve by Neko after she asked and Neko was given permission to tell her.

She opened the scroll and saw all the jutsu in it.

"I will put this to good use."

The third nodded, and turned to Neko. "take your mask off and tell her your name."

She did so and Kohana gasped awed with the beauty before her, she instantly was one of Kohana's idols, along with Tsunade.

"my real name is Yugao Uzuki." She told Kohana.

"So since we are living together then you are my guardian right?"

"Yes." She said.

"Does that mean I am Kohana Uzuki?" she asks.

"Yes it does." The third says.

"Awesome! I'm Yuago-Chan's sister!" Yugao was so proud of her at that moment.

"Follow me I will take you to your new home and Introduce you to Anko." She told her.

"wait as in Anko the crazy snake lady?" Yugao giggles a little and nods.

"how do you know her?"

"Oh, after I bought her Dango once she gave me a big hug and pressed my head into her breasts." She said.

"Well lets go home then."

**Yugao's house**

Yugao enter with Kohana and was then saw Anko on the couch sleeping. She walked over and gently woke her.

"huh!" she jumps up ready to fight but see's it's just Yugao. "Oh sorry about the Yugao-Chan, I'm a little jumpy."

"Yes, well let me introduce you to Kohana." Said girls peeks out from behind Yugao's legs where she hid when Anko jumped up.

"Hello."

"The Hokage asked me and you to protect and train her, you might know her as formerly" Yugao then was cut off/

"Naru-Chan!" Anko said and started to smother her in her breasts, enjoying the young girl's blush at this.

"Yes it's me, Anko-Nee-Chan." She said.

"Nee-Chan?" Anko looked at Yugao.

"I kinda adopted her too." Yugao said.

"hmmm, well you should know its get a bit loud in here when me and Yugao have sex." She said bluntly and Yugao bonked her on the head.

"I've told you multiple times Anko, I am not interested in you like that." She told her glaring.

"But you know you want to!" Anko whined.

"Anko, we kiss3ed once when we were younger and I was Bi curious, once that doesn't mean I wanted to have sex with you." she said.

"Gee, thanks for letting me down gently." She pouted.

"what happened to you and Hana?" she asks.

"she told me that night was just a fling and nothing more." she said sadly.

"so Anko-Nee-Chan is?" Kohana asked meekly.

"Yep I like girls!" she declared loudly.

"oh okay, that's kinda hot." Kohana said.

"I know right?" Anko's eyes trailed over Kohana. "Kid I have things to teach you which will allow you to seduce any guy or girl." She said.

"How did those work on Yugao-Nee-Chan?" she asks.

Anko then crossed her arms and huffed.

"Well I'm sorry if I respect her enough not to try to get only one night out of her." She said, which made Yugao so happy and proud that Anko would want more than a one night thing with her.

"so why won't you go out with Anko?" Kohana asked her new sister.

"I do not like girls." She said.

"So? You might as well give her one date, right?"

"No." she said.

"well you blushed and smiled when she said you wanted to have a relationship with you, so just go on one date and if you don't like it then that's that." She said.

"Fine!" she then poked her fingers together and asked in a low voice. "would you like to go on a date with me Anko?" she asks.

"Yes!" she shouts.

"you plan and pay for it!" Yugao said.

"Okay who's about tomorrow at six?"

"it's fine."

"This will the best date you ever had!" Anko declared and went off to prepare for their date.

"well I hope this at least goes well if nothing else."

"I hope you will fall for her, then I can Have two big sisters!" she said and Yugao patted her head.

"The day after tomorrow we will start your training, it's late so go to bed." She told her.

"Yes, Nee-Chan."

**A/N: Yes, I'm doing another story about if Konan had a daughter if you don't know Kohana was her daughter the slap yourself, every time she has a daughter I call her that. So I need ideas for this story, and the girl that was mentioned earlier is an oc, but please review it means a lot to me, even if it ain't an idea. Also there is a poll up on my profile page for a new harem story I'm doing so vote for who is in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay again as I've said in previous stories I need ideas for all of them if you don't see a story being updated I've run out of ideas so give me some please!**

Kohana was at the training ground 44 in the clearing outside the forest of death. Yugao had a huge Blush on her face with Anko next to her had a huge grin.

"alright Imouto **(little sister) **let's get this started!" Anko said still having a huge grin on her face.

"Okay but first how did your date go?" Kohana asked.

Anko smirked and took Yugao's head and started to smother her with her breasts much to Yugao's delight and embarrassment. "Me and Yugao are unofficially a couple. We haven't gone public with it because it breaks a few hearts." Anko said.

"That's great! What did you do that changed her mind?"

"I think it was the picnic on top of the Hokage's monument when the sun went down, and when I kissed her then." Anko smiled while her girlfriend blushed.

"Okay! Moving on!" she told them and Kohana giggled.

"Where's Kurenai and Hinata-Chan?" Kohana asked.

"They will be joining us later, after Hinata's clan training." Yugao told her.

"okay, so what's to start?"

"we will start with some chakra training exercises then, we will work on your taijutsu, after that we work on basic ninjutsu and finally genjutsu." Yugao told her.

**Later**

Kohana was exhausted but was determined to get stronger, she was currently trying to climb a tree, with using just her feet and chakra. She made it about half way up so far.

Then Kurenai and Hinata arrived. To see Kohana strive and made all the way up the tree and jump back down.

"K-k-kohana-Chan is really talented isn't she?" Hinata stuttered.

"yes she is but she mostly does well with an audience." Yugao told her.

"Alright, Kohana time to move on!" Anko called.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan!" Kohana said and Hinata blushed.

"alright you two, we will start with taijutsu spars, to see where you are at." Yugao said.

They went over to the middle of the area and Hinata got into the standard Hyuga stance and Kohana got into her academy style stance.

"begin." It didn't take long to see Hinata wasn't trying to hurt Kohana.

"Alright, stop. Hinata you have to try if you aren't going to come at Kohana to hurt her then we won't know what your progress is." Anko said.

"But what if I hurt her?" Hinata asked.

"don't worry if it means you won't be hurt in the future I can handle a bit of a beating." Hinata nodded.

"I will come at you full force, just do the same okay?" Kohana nodded.

Their sensei smiled soon after it looked that not holding back they were both mid-Chunin level in taijutsu and they took a few blows but dodged or block most. Hinata was proficient in her family's taijutsu but could do much better with her own version of it.

Kohana on the other hand had fallen into her own freestyle instead of the horrible academy style they were taught. She would be best suited for Anko's style of taijutsu, which was deadly but flirty at the same time. (flips in skirts ect.)

"alright that is enough, it seems you are about Chunin level in taijutsu. But don't let it go to your head there is flaws in both your styles. You Hinata are not suited to the ridged movement of your family's style and should make a variation of it that takes advantage of your flexibility." Yugao said.

"and you Kohana need a style that suits you, I will teach you and Hinata some of my own so you can use it and Hinata can work it into the Hyuga style." Kohana nodded as did Hinata.

**Later**

When they finished with taijutsu they learned basic ninjutsu then a few genjutsu.

After that they left the training ground, to go home.

**The next day, academy**

Kohana walked into the academy and found that again her crush was surrounded by fangirls, not that any of them could compete with her anyway. She had a figure the others could only dream about.

While the others were fighting for the seat she walked up and asked him. "Mind if I sit here?" she asks.

He saw her and took a interest in the girl, she was beautiful. "whatever." Is all he said but Kohana knew she caught his eye.

She smiled and sat down next to him drawing the attention of the fangirls.

"Get away from Sasuke-Kun!" they shouted.

She just smiled and grappled on to him rubbing her breasts against him much to the Uchiha's delight and the fangirl's rage. "Why would I want to get away from Sasuke-kun?" she said the last part with a purr.

"you bitch! Get away from him!" Sakura charged and Kohana easily knocked her away and into the wall.

This scared the other fangirls at her strength, this was a serious kunochi, one not to be messed with.

"fangirls are so weak they should train more." was all she said and tightened the hug on Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Kohana, she was strong. Defiantly on that could hold her own and protect herself.

Then Iruka came in and said. "Alright class settle down."

Kohana reluctantly released her embrace. "Aw, I was really enjoying that too." she said. "Weren't you Sasuke-Kun?" she cooed.

Sasuke managed to keep a straight face though it was hard.

"alright everyone out to the training grounds today we are having a little tournament testing your skills."

When they got out there the first ones to be called up were Kiba and her.

"How about if I win this fight you go on a date with me?" he said.

"Begin." Iruka said.

Then Kohana was behind Kiba and kicked him which sent him flying she then followed up with a punch which knocked him into the ground.

She then walked back over and grappled on to Sasuke and rubbed her breasts against him once again, "did I do well Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Um, yeah."

"good it's your turn next Sasuke-Kun!" she said.

Sasuke was against Choji which he destroyed.

In the finals it was just Kohana and Sasuke.

"good luck Sasuke-kun"

"hn"

She smirks as Iruka tells them to begin and appears in front of him and mashes her breasts against his face. He becomes beet red and rocks backwards with a bloody nose, while all the other guys wished they were defeated that way.

She then walked up to him and smiled. "I didn't think you were so perverted." She told him.

"I'm not!"

"Oh so I am I just not attractive." She started up fake tears.

"What no! you are beautiful!"

"So why don't you look at my body?"

"What I do all the time!" he shouted and then realized his mistake.

"Sasuke… you pervert!" she punched him and sent him flying.

**Later**

Kohana was with Hinata eating at Ichiraku's before they went to training that day.

"I can't believe he is such a pervert!" she huffed.

"well you kept on teasing him the entire day, they all have their breaking point." Hinata stuttered out.

"he didn't have to say that though! I was just trying to get him to notice me!"

"I think he did, along with most of the other boys." Hinata giggled.

"then why doesn't he ask me out!" She yells then crosses her arms. "does having all those fangirls harassing him make him forget how this works?"

"what do you mean?" Hinata asked her.

"A girl hints to a guy she likes him, and he asks her out! that's how this works and I think I made it obvious that I like Sasuke!" she shouted.

"you like me huh?"

Right there standing behind her was said Uchiha. Kohana started to panic.

"What! Uh no,no,no. I like you but like a friend, a friend that I tease a lot…umm." She was about ready make a run for it when Sasuke bent down and looked in her face.

"You, me, tomorrow; meet me after the academy we will go somewhere nice to eat." Kohana blushed.

"Like a date?"

"That's what I asked you on." He said. "If y you would like one?"

"yes, I would." She said.

Sasuke then left and Kohana promptly fainted.

Hinata giggled at her friend and paid for their ramen and carried her to their training.

**Training ground 44**

When they got their the others were already there and they looked at Kohana questionably. Hinata woke her and she blushed in embarrassment.

"alright we would like to introduce you to are new student that also will be training with you." Kurenai said.

"Who, I don't see anyone."

On cue a girl peeked out from behind Anko's legs. "H-hello." She said meekly.

The girls thought it was strange that someone would seek comfort and protection from someone like Anko who they thought would scare most children.

"Go on introduce yourself." Anko said and pushed the girl out from behind her legs gently.

"H-hello" she bowed slightly. "I am Naigisa, very nice to meet you." she said shyly.

The girl was about Kohana's height and had black hair that was tied back in a pony tail that went down to a little past her shoulders. She had black onyx eyes and fair skin and Kohana couldn't help but notice early developed breasts like her own, large b-cups at least.

She was wearing a purplish blue shirt which had tight sleeves going to mid forearm, she had black ninja shorts and blue ninja sandals.

"Hello very nice to meet you Naigisa-San." Hinata said and returned the bow.

Kohana decided to try out some of those seducing moves Anko showed her. she appeared behind Naigisa and wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her breasts against her head.

"Hello Naigisa-Chan." She cooed into her ear.

Naigisa escaped her grasp quickly and retreated behind Anko's legs again.

"Anko-senpai, she making me feel good in a way I don't understand." She said blushing heavily.

Kohana looked at this girl then at Anko starting to figure out their connection.

"Anko-Sensei are you to connected through 'him'?" she asks and Anko's face darkened.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well its either that or she's your daughter, your pick." She told her.

Anko looked at Naigisa who nodded her head.

"Yeah we are, he conducted experiments on her and her brother. She survived her brother didn't. she ran to Konoha and arrived a few days ago. We don't know much about other then she will do anything to protect the ones she cares about."

"How did you find that out?" Hinata asked.

"Well after I was escorting her around the village and she well, bonded with me knowing I had suffered at his hands too, and some of the villagers started to call me the normal names, one guy had the guts to say it to my face and she knocked him out."

Naigisa peeked out from behind Anko's legs again.

"He insulted Senpai and with one of those words, he might of tried to violate her. I didn't want Senpai to get hurt." She said meekly again. Anko patted her head and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Naigisa." She looked back towards Hinata and Kohana. "he called me a snake bitch and traitor whore." She told them.

"that bastard! Where is he!" Kohana said and Anko smiled seeing Yugao was also trying to control her rage.

"it's okay Naigisa here didn't only knock him out she hospitalized him." Naigisa held her head down.

"I was only trying to protect Senpai I didn't want to hurt him that bad." She said.

"okay moving on, now." Anko said "Let's start with spars."

"Naigisa go against Kohana since she isn't as skilled at Hinata." Yugao said.

"hey! I resent that!" Kohana mock pouted.

"Um okay."

The two went out on to the field. And started to spar, surprisingly Naigisa wasn't holding back and with her own freestyle was matching Kohana.

"Wow you are really good." Kohana said.

"thank you Kohana-senpai." She said.

"you don't have to call me senpai, Kohana-Chan is just fine."

"That's too familiar I don't know you that well." Kohana glared at her. "how about Onee-chan?" she asked and Kohana smiled.

"Better oh watch out." Kohana sweep kicked her and she landed on her ass.

"you got me good their Onee-chan." She said and stood up.

**Later**

After training everyone was tried but progress was shown.

"alright tomorrow we will continue training and start ninjutsu training."

They went home then and Kohana got into her bed dreaming about her date with Sasuke tomorrow.

**A/N: okay so next chapter I will have Sasuke's and Kohana's date, and then I will probably time skip to the exams. Two more things, I have a poll up on a new harem story I will be doing so go vote for that and I need ideas for all my stories if you want to see them continued give me an idea for them please, thanks.**


End file.
